1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal and a display method thereof, and in particular, to a mobile terminal and a method for displaying a variable auxiliary display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates display areas in a conventional mobile terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, a state display area 10, a main display area 20, and an auxiliary display area 30 are defined on the mobile terminal. The state display area 10 displays the state of the mobile terminal (e.g. reception sensitivity, battery state, etc.), the main display area 20 displays the operational state of the mobile terminal (e.g. background image, call time, menu list, etc.), and the auxiliary display area 30 displays buttons that aid the user manipulation of the mobile terminal.
“Menu” and “Select” buttons are defined in the auxiliary display area 30 in FIG. 1, for illustrative purposes. This auxiliary display area 30 is called a command bar or a navigation bar and represents a different command under circumstances, such as Option, End-Call, Menu and the like. The auxiliary display area 30 is fixed in area and always displayed irrespective of the operational state of the mobile terminal.
As a result, the fixed representation of the auxiliary display area 30 limits the use of the auxiliary display area 30. That is, it can be used as nothing but a command bar or a navigation bar.